Breathe
by Nearisdasmarts
Summary: Ruby finishes up at beacon, but it was a bumpy ride, along with her love confession and anxiety. She gives everything for the ones whos been there since she was a child. (Possible smut later chapters) RUBY x QROW IF YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ.


It's been two years since ruby started school at Beacon. With her team and friends, she took to the place like glue. Sure her and yang had grown up together, so those two had a deep relationship, but no one understood her quite like the dusty old qrow she'd been missing more than looked around and sighed. Ruby picked up her scroll and tapped his contact. After a few quick moments of buzzing she felt a wave of relief when the older man's face appeared on screen. "Hey kiddo, what's up" Qrow had a slight smile on his face, but seemed a little concerned at her unusual time for a call. Ruby smiled. "Not much, I just feel weird and anxious." Ruby was 16, almost 17 now. Over the past couple years she'd gone through some changes, both physical and mental, and it'd be safe to say everyone has noticed body had filled out a bit, she was toned with C cups and her bum had filled out a bit as , she had matured in ways only a few could understand. She still had her moments of which a 16 year old would have, but she could handle stress better and became better at analyzing and solving problems quickly. Slowly, she was starting to uncover something that'd change she wanted to ignore. Her family friendly feelings towards her step uncle had become more than family friendly. The whole situation gave her anxiety which backfired because the only person who could calm her down was qrow. By last year she'd realized she'd gotten herself in a vicious circle of anxiety and not being able to tell him the whole part of what triggered her anxiety"Ruby?" Qrows voice broke her madness of thoughts in her head. "You alright?" She looked down, avoiding the screen as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, i'm fine, I promise." She quickly wiped the tear away and smiled at the screen. She could give a genuine smile at least for qrow. "God damnit rubs, who did this?" Qrow had a serious expression on his face and from the looks of his tense arm his fist was clenched tight. " I promise qrow, i'm alright.I just realized I have a ton of homework due so I should go.." " Bye qrow, love you!" She blew a friendly kiss and hung up the scroll before he could oppose. Ruby laid back in her bed and cradled Ziwi as she cried everything out. She had no idea what to do but the situation was just getting worse and she only had a couple more years left at beacon. Ruby cried until she drifted to sleep"The light was on. Ruby cracked an eye to see why the light would be on so early. Her team sitting around her, noticed she had woke up. "Ah, ruby." Blake stood up quickly and offered ruby her favorite tea, yang got up and was holding some doughnuts. " These 'lil fuckers are hard to find but i figured they'd cheer you up" Yang said as she set the box near ruby's bunk. Ruby blinked a few times and finally brought her torso up to look at everyone. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Yang scoffed. "Are we alright? Sister you've been out cold for 48 hours and you're worried about us?" Ruby looked down to see she was still in her dress. " Wait, what.." Blake put a reassuring hand on ruby's shoulder."It's alright, we all know you're pretty stressed right now, we got a medical release from glenda so after you woke up you'd have a couple days to recover and catch up at a less stressful pace." Ruby gave blake a blank stare for a moment. "Who said I was stressed?" The 3 other girls gave each other looks and weiss stepped to the side to reveal the black haired man sitting on a bed. "He told me you'd called before we found you, said you'd been crying and sounded like you're under a lot right now. When we told him you wouldn't wake up he got worried and came here." Yang sat down next to ruby. "Look sis, we're all here, we all care about you. So don't you worry about a little thing doll." Ruby nodded but had kept eye contact with qrow the whole time. "Do you mind if qrow and I talk?" Yang chuckled. "Sure sis, we've all been missing our classes anyways, but no we know you're alright we should probably go." Weiss grabbed her bag and yang and blake grab each others hands as they strolled out the door. Qrow waited until the door was fully closed to move closer. Alright rub's, what's on your mind?" "Don't lie" Qrow lifted his hand to wipe away a tear off her cheek. Should she tell him, or would it ruin everything they have? "Qrow," Another bead rolled down her face. "I don't think I can tell you, it'll ruin everything." He shook his head and gently pulled her face up by her chin. Ruby's heart started pounded and she swore his crimson eyes spoke more than his actual words. "Ruby Rose, I promise you, absolutely nothing you say can scare me, or hurt me or ruin anything. I promise" She nudged herself into his chest and whimpered. "You can't promise that if it's not right in the first place." There was a moment of silence then she broke out into sobs. " I don't even know anything about your past or mum's past, or who you loved and i'm just some stupid kid and maybe im just confused and all this ruins everything and I loose you which would be even worse idratherjustdealwith thepainofnothavingyou" Her last sentence came out rough with her hard sobbs and sharp breaths, but qrow put it together. He pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead. "Ruby," qrow was nearly whispering." That's alright. I promise. Calm down and i'll answer any questions you have" He combed a hand through her hair. She let out a few more sobs and looked up at him with red and watery eyes. "100% the truth?" Qrow give her a little smile.

A.N

Hello! So some of you may have opened this early and saw the horrible formatting and shat your pants. Well, I fixed that, but I may have missed a few little quirks here and there because I am not perfect, nor is googles grammar check. So I'll just apologize now for that.  
This is a continuing story so please make sure to follow and fav. This was written at like 5 am after a cute dream I had, so the next chapter will be better. Thanks. :)


End file.
